Question: $6l + 10m + 6n - 7 = 8m + 3n - 6$ Solve for $l$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $6l + 10m + 6n - {7} = 8m + 3n - {6}$ $6l + 10m + 6n = 8m + 3n + {1}$ Combine $n$ terms on the right. $6l + 10m + {6n} = 8m + {3n} + 1$ $6l + 10m = 8m - {3n} + 1$ Combine $m$ terms on the right. $6l + {10m} = {8m} - 3n + 1$ $6l = -{2m} - 3n + 1$ Isolate $l$ ${6}l = -2m - 3n + 1$ $l = \dfrac{ -2m - 3n + 1 }{ {6} }$